shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swoll
"Ahh. So you think Rokushiki is your ally? You merely adopted Rokushiki. I was born for it. Practically raised by it. I did not practice any other style untill I was but a man and by then I couldn't help but to find them PATHETIC! For you see, Rokushiki betrays you because it belongs to ME!" Swoll is an inactive Commodore in the Marines and a Hitotsu-boshi Bushou (One-Star Military Commander) within the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai (World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force). He is responsible for train powerful taskpersons such as: Satsujinki, Shinan, WIP... ''Personality Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Rokushiki (Six Powers) Is a form of Martial Arts composed of seven maneuvers and variations of those maneuvers. The level of physical fitness that is required to perform its maneuvers has rendered Rokushiki a style which is only capable of being utilized by superhumans. Geppou - Moon Step - A maneuver where the user manages to leap while being in midair by means of compressing the air beneath his or her foot with a vigorous stamp and then allowing the aforementioned air to explosively decompress in a manner which will propel him or her. Kami-e - Paper Drawing - A maneuver where the user induces his or her body into a limp which will allow him or her to avoid being thoroughly strucked in a manner similar to an aloft slip of paper. Rankyaku - Storm Leg - A maneuver where the user lashes either of his or her legs towards the direction of his or her target(s) at an extreme velocity, projecting a crescent blade of compressed air towards the direction of his or her target(s) as a result of doing so. Shigan - Finger Gun - A maneuver where the user impales his or her target with any of his or her fingers in a manner which inflicts upon the target a wound similar to those inflicted by guns. Soru - Shave - A maneuver where the user manages to take a total of ten or more steps within the span of a subconscious blink of a human eye. Tekkai - Iron Mass - A maneuver where the user manages to bestow onto his- or herself a hardness comparable to that of iron by means of contracting his or her muscles. : Tekkai, Kentsukuwokuwasu - Iron Mass, To Burst Out In Anger - A maneuver where the user contracts any of his or her muscles just as an attack makes contact with the muscle in order to absorb the force of the attack and then expands the muscle in order to discharge the absorbed force from the muscle. : Tekkai, Katamaru - Iron Mass, To Harden - A maneuver where the user manages to bestow onto a portion of his- or herself a hardness comparable to that of iron by means of contracting the muscles that are proximate to the portion. :: Tekkai, Buchikamasu - Iron Mass, To Punch Hard - A maneuver where the user utilizes Tekkai, Katamaru to bestow upon his or her fist(s) a hardness comparable to that of iron and then punches his or her target with his or her fist(s). :: Tekkai, Tsukamikakaru - Iron Mass, To Grab At - A maneuver where the user takes hold of his or her target and then augments his or her hold of the target by means of utilizing Tekkai, Katamaru upon the hand(s) holding the target. :: Tekkai, Mushaburitsuku - Iron Mass, To Jump into the Fray - A maneuver where the user utilizes Tekkai, Katamaru to bestow upon his or her chest a hardness comparable to that of iron and then leaps abover his or her target in order to cause his- or herself to fall upon his or her target chest-first. : Tekkai, Hieru - Iron Mass, To Grow Cold - A maneuver where the user manages to bestow onto his- or herself a hardness comparable to that of steel by means of contracting his or her muscles as much as superhumanly possible. The extremity of the contraction will be enough to severely reduce the temperature of the user's body, creating the very real risk of the user contracting frostbite as a result of this maneuver's utilization. : Tekkai, Kogoejinu - Iron Mass, To Freeze to Death - Is a maneuver where the user takes hold of his or her target within the both of his or her arms and then utilizes Tekkai, Hieru in order to both augment his or her hold of the target and gradually freeze the target to death. : Tekkai, Katamaru to Hieru - Iron Mass, To Harden and To Grow Cold - Is a maneuver where the user manages to bestow onto a portion of his- or herself a hardness comparable to that of steel by means of contracting the muscles of the portion as much as superhumanly possible. The extremity of the contraction will be enough to severely reduce the temperature of the portion, creating the very real risk of the portion contracting frostbite as a result of this maneuver's utilization. ''History'' Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Powerhouse411